The Forgotten Love
by LovelySesshy4ever
Summary: When Will decides that Jack isn't capable of running his own ship, he makes a bet with Jack that's suppose to give him control over the Black Pearl and a drunken Jack. But what starts as a simple plan to straighten Jack out may turn his world upside down.
1. 1 What Will Realizes

I know that you people just about hate me now, but I can assure you, I will try to update as much as possible. I would tell you why I haven't been doing so much writing on the fan fiction, but the last time I told you all the truth someone, who will go unnamed, decided that it was a lie, soo I guess you'll never know why I didn't update…… but seriously people, thanks for all the good reviews.

Title: The Love Forgotten

Pairings: Will/Jack

Summary: When Will decides that Jack isn't capable of running his own ship, he makes a bet with Jack that was suppose to give him complete control over the Black Pearl and a drunken Jack. But what started as a simple plan to straighten Jack out may just turn his life upside down…but is that a bad thing?

Warnings: M-preg/Slash

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Pirates of the Caribbean's. If I did, I don't think that it would be for little kids.

************************************

Will watched Jack as he danced around the room like a drunken fool.

_He __**is**__ a drunken fool_, he reminded himself as he shook his head in disgust.

Jack was one of his dearest friends, but the man embarrassed him to no end. He was less than pleasant in all the ways that should count. He looked grubby and grimy, and held a stench that reminded Will of rum and fat, sweaty men. The man could actually be quite the charmer…if he wasn't always so stupidly drunk.

Will couldn't think of more than one time when Jack had been completely sober. He was really quite refreshing to be around that day. His articulation was amazing, and Will had been utterly impressed by the man's ability to hold a conversation that didn't revolve around rum, sex, rum, money, rum, and more rum. But then they had landed in Tortuga, and everything that had been refreshing about Jack was erased.

Jack belched loudly and staggered over to Will, whom at the moment was dreading ever having met this dirty, dishonest man.

_That's a lie. Jack isn't so dishonest_, Will thought. The man, although I little hard to trust, had never really lied to anyone. He always found a way to get…around …the parts that would require lying.

"Ye seem to be havin' a marvelous time Will," Jack slurred sarcastically, flashing Will his infamous grin.

Although Jack always seemed to be dirty, the man had an obsession with his teeth. He always made sure that his teeth were spotless. The whiteness of them amazed Will.

"I suppose that you would prefer that I get sloppy drunk and dance around like a buffoon?"

Jack thought for a moment, and then shrugged. Will watched him go back to the group of other drunken pirates. Something deep within Will stirred when Jack started to flirt with any and everything with legs.

_Well, I guess it's time to go now._

Will reluctantly got up and moved toward Jack, who at the moment was flirting heavily with a tall, burly pirate. Will immediately recognized the pirate as Captain Marlow. It was said that the man had a terrible temper; one that Will was about to trigger.

"Time to go, Jack. Elizabeth is waiting."

"Then you go back to the ship and entertain the lady. I'm not ready to go yet. As a matter of fact, me and capt'n Marrow might just have to stay here all night."

Will sighed. Obviously this wasn't going to be easy. Jack was so wasted he couldn't even stand up straight. Not to mention the fact that he was about to have and overnight fling with a man whose name he couldn't even remember.

"Jack, come on already. I'm tired and you aren't helping the splitting headache I have."

Jack started towards Will with all the intentions to actually follow Will's order, but a big, hairy arm shot out and stopped the movement.

"The little pirate already stated his choice lad. Ha bout ya go on back to ye lit'tle wench."

"I don't want any trouble. I just want to collect my friend and go."

"I don't think so. Jack Sparrow's mine for t'night."

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said, his cheeks turning red. Will knew that tint of red anywhere. Jack was getting angry.

"Whatever. You jus' shut ye mouth." At hearing that Jack's fist made contact with the tall man's jaw. Marlow's head snapped back, a look of fury in his eyes. At seeing that Jack swirled to face Will.

"I think it's bout time we headed back to me ship."

Now he wants to make a run for it.

Will and Jack came rushing out of the bar, Marlow and his men right behind them. They barely made it to the ship before Marlow caught them.

"I'll get ya yet Jack Sparrow?" Marlow's deep gravely voice yelled as the ship sailed farther .

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow to ya Marrow."

Will could hear the string of profanities that Marlow let loose.

"Care to explain what that was about?"

He turned to look at Elizabeth. She stared back at him and stalked off angrily. Will turned to face Jack again.

"Care to explain what that was about?" Will asked, repeating Elizabeth's question.

Jack gave his infamous grin. "What? I was just having a bit o' fun. No hard feelings right. "

"You almost got us killed!" Will exclaimed.

"Oh come on lad. Marrow's all walk and no talk….wait…that came out wrong."

"His name is _**Marlow**_. Captain Victor Marlow."

"It is? Oh well it doesn't really matter now does it? Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna be sick"

Will watched in disgust as Jack leaned over the side of the ship and emptied his stomach. It was at that point that Will decided he'd had enough. It was time to make a man out of Jack, and he had just the way to do it.

Please tell me the honest to God truth what you think. And just to be clear, Will, not Jack, will be dominant in the relationship. I'm a fan of the pairing Will/Jack and in my opinion, there are not enough. Besides, seeing Jack Sparrow pregnant would be hilarious. I know that there is a considerable amount of fan fics where Jack is pregnant, but it's by Barbossa and that is just kind of ….sick.

.net/s/4494315/1/still_flying_its_not_much_but_its_enough


	2. 2 Jack's Lose

Hey Second one is already up. I hope to finish this before continuing with my Inuyasha series.

BTW thanks for the reviews.

*************************

Jack sat up and groaned. The ship was rocking back and forth, and while it usually calmed him, but today it was making him nauseas. He rolled over in his bed and saw Will less than five inches away from his face.

"_Goddamnit! _Will?" Jack took a minute to stop the hammering in his head and erase the faint blush he had spread over his cheeks.

_For Gods Sake, I'm Jack Sparrow, the Jack Sparrow. I don't blush. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Rise and shine, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Will said the words with such cheerfulness that Jack had to blink.

"Aren't you a bit _too _cheery this morning?" Jack asked, eyeing Will carefully. Will didn't look any different from his regular stick-in-the-mud self, but he was wearing a smile that didn't sit too well with Jack.

"It's a beautiful morning Jack. Just the type of morning needed to teach some desperately needed lessons.

"Yeah that's nice Will my boy. Now be a sport and turn the volume down just a tad bit." Jack tried to bury his head under the covers, but Will pulled them away.

"After last night, I've decided that you need a lesson. So I wanted to try something out. Now Jack, you are a man who likes to take gambles_, right_?"

"Of course! I'm a pirate, it comes with the job." Jack at this point had given up on sleeping his hang over away. He had eased up into a sitting position and was watching Will carefully.

Will got up and paced back and forward around the room. Jack followed his every move. Something in his gut was telling him to run for the hills, but he stayed put.

"Last night you almost got us _killed_. And you were very nonchalant about it. You've caused me my relationship with the best woman I've ever known. And you couldn't possibly care less."

Jack shrugged. "All in a day's work I suppose."

Will looked at Jack with a smirk. "Jack, a very wise, very _sober_ man once told me that if you lock a sick man in a room full of pain relievers for a whole day, and he walks out in just as much pain as before, then he's cured."

"Who in the bloody _hell_ told you that?" Jack asked, his face contorted into a frown.

_What the hell did that even mean?_ He asked himself.

"_You_. You told me that Jack Sparrow. Captain of the Black Pearl" Will looked directly into Jack's eyes.

"I did?" Jack scratched his head.

"Of course you wouldn't remember, because you were sloppy drunk in the next couple of hours."

"Oh. Well that makes since…I think."Jack was thoroughly confused as to where this was going.

"Jack I want to make a bet with you. I bet that if I lock you in the storage room with all the rum we have, when I unlock that door, you will be just the drunken bastard I know you'll be."

"I don't doubt that I would…what's at stake?" Jack knew he was digging himself into a hole, but he honestly couldn't resist a challenge. Plus, the alcohol from the previous night hadn't exactly disappeared from his system, leaving him a little wobbly when it came to thinking straight.

"When I win, I will become captain of this ship for the rest of the voyage, however long that might take. I also get you, however I want you."

At hearing Will say that, Jack shivered involuntarily. Why did that make his spine tingle?

"And if I win?" Jack asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"_If,_ by some miracle of the _Gods_, you win, you get whatever you want from me."

Jack perked up at hearing that. What ever he wanted from Will.

_This just might be worth it._

"Alright, how long do I have to stay in the storage then me boy?" Jack asked heading out the door with Will hot on his heels.

"Five hours." Will's warm breath hit Jack in the back of the neck and he almost moaned.

_What in the bloody hell is wrong with me. Must be the rum._

Will shimmied around Jack and led him to the storage room. He opened the door and the smell of rum hit Jack full force. Will pushed Jack in roughly.

"In you go Jack. I'll be back to check on you in about 5 hours."

The door closed and Jack was left with the sweet rum.

"Alright Jack, you can do this. Can't be so hard. Will hardly ever takes a swig."

After what seemed like an eternity, Jack was starting to buckle.

"I've been in here for far longer than 5 hours, Will," Jack called out, not really expecting to get a reply. To his surprise, Will did answer him.

"On the contrary Jack, you've only been locked in there for five minutes. Are you _already _getting weak in the knees?"

Jack frowned. He had only been in here for five minutes. That couldn't be true.

_Am I really __**that **__dependent on rum?_

Jack sat down and stared at the rum longingly. He really, _really_ wanted to taste the rum. His stomach growled loudly. Jack suddenly remembered that he hadn't had breakfast.

"Will, you wouldn't happen to have any food would you? Will?"

When Will didn't answer, Jack growled angrily. How in the world was he supposed to survive in this bloody room without any food? He closed his eyes to try to block out the precious liquor in front of his face. With the sight of the rum blocked out, Jack was able to abate some of the urge to drink everything in the room. But it didn't abate it enough. The sweet, sweet smell was driving him mad. He was definitely weakening right then.

_Come on, Jack. You can do this. The ship is on the line. __**You **__are on the line. You don't want to do anything hasty._

Jack started to rock back and forward, hating himself more and more as the seconds past. This was the hardest task in his life.

_Maybe one sip will be enough for me._

Jack grabbed a bottle of rum and took a swig.

One swig turned into two.

And two into three.

And three into ten.

Before Jack knew what was happening himself, he was lying back on the floor, half drunk and working on his 3rd bottle of rum. He tried to stop himself from making a complete ass of himself, tried to stop drinking. But the temptation was killing him. Jack continued to drink, until there wasn't much of any thing left. Jack wasn't as drunk as he had been last night, but one more bottle and he was done.

"Times up, Jack. You can come out now." Will unlocked the door and watched Jack stumble out with a slight smirk. The smirk widened when Jack rushed to the rail and through up.

_Boy, time sure does fly when you're drinking,_ Jack thought

"Wipe that stupid smirk off of your face, Turner. If you hadn't locked me in that bloody room on an empty stomach, I would have won." Jack sneered as he said the words.

"Don't take your anger out on poor, little me. I didn't force the rum down your throat. You lost Jack."

"You can't take my ship from me Will. It's all I have. At least you have little Tinkerbelle Elizabeth. I have nothing but my ship."

"Wrong_, Jack_. I had Elizabeth until _you_ became the issue."

"What the hell does that even mean?!? I didn't take her from you…did I?"

"Never mind that right now Jack. I won fair and square. Now are you going to be a sport, or do I have to do this by force?"

"I've never gone back on my word. Besides, we're coming along on this voyage quite quickly. You won't have her for long."

"But I'll have her Jack. And you too, remember?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm going to lie down."

"Enjoy it while you can, Jack. Come tomorrow morning, you and this ship will be under my control"

Jack tried to ignore that twisting feeling that he had in his stomach, and kept walking. After all, this wouldn't be so bad. It was just pushover Will Turner. Turner would eventually realize that he was not man enough. _Right?_


	3. Flashback

The Lady is back. Sorry that it's taken years for me to restart this, but I've been busy. Anyway…I plan to finish this now. I decided to make this chapter a little more serious than the others. I think that now is the perfect time to explain why Jack is the way he is, at least in my story. And I wanted to sort of start establishing some understanding between the two of them.

* * *

Will watched Jack sleep, the other man stirring slightly before settling again.

'_He's so much more peaceful when he's asleep' _Will thought.

Earlier that day, Will had waken Jack and dragged him to the bathing room. Will had protested and fought, but in the end Jack had ended up sitting in the basin with his arms crossed like a two year old. Will had washed his hair, with Elizabeth's help, and removed all the knots and dreaded braids. Years of dirt and "determination" as Jack called it, was removed, leaving Jack and his hair clean and fresh.

Next, Will had removed the dirt that had settled under Jack's nails, which was much harder than he expected. After hours of scrubbing and soaking, Will and Elizabeth stepped back and looked at the work that they'd done. Elizabeth had left immediately after, stating that she had much better things to do than to help 'clean the drunk'.

Will had sat Jack down and started to brush his hair. It was much easier to brush after he'd washed it _six_ times. Jack sat quietly, seemingly caught up in his own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about Jack?" Will asked, running his fingers over a knot.

"Nothing important I suppose, just about who I am now," Jack stated

Will frowned. _Who he was now?_ That didn't make _any _sense.

"You're still Jack Sparrow. You're just a cleaner, soberer Jack," Will joked.

"I suppose that perhaps it is that simple to you."

"I'm not sure what that means Jack. What are you talking about?"

Jack sighed heavily, and Will suspected that he was trying to put his words together.

"I kinda hoped that you would know, not growing up with a father and all, but no father's still better than my father," Jack replied after a while.

"Was your father a pirate too?" Will asked, momentarily stilling his movements in Jacks long hair.

"No, but it was his biggest dream to be one…to be anything."

"What does that mean Jack?"

"I'm not entirely sure if I trust enough to explain," Jack answered dejectedly.

Will looked at Jack sadly. "You know that I won't tell."

"It's not you that I don't trust, Will. It's myself. I'm not sure if I can deal with the memories."

"I think that it would help to get it out Jack. It can't be healthy for you to keep it all bottled up on the inside."

"I suppose that I must talk about it sooner or later, but I won't lie. I would rather it be much later. Maybe two years after never."

Will laughed at Jack's seriousness. "I want to know. And as your captain and superior I demand that you tell me." Will made sure to say the words in a way that showed Jack that he wasn't forcing him to talk about painful memories.

"I think it started when I was three. At least that's when I started to remember it. My father had always been the only one in my life. The only one that I was guaranteed to be stuck with. I'm not sure who my mother is…was… all I know is that she died shortly after I was born. My father never really talked about her. In fact most times I doubted he even really knew who she was."

"Did he ever have other women around?" Will asked curiously.

"No. My father wasn't a ladies man. I don't think he'd ever been involved with a woman besides my mother. I'd seen him with other men, but never sexually involved. He said that others, loving others, would only lead to pain and weakness."

"He taught you that?"

Jack nodded his head pitifully. "My father was a very strict man. I was only given 1 option growing up and that was to follow his rules. I never broke them, and I thought that would make him happy."

"He was hard to please then. That's not so uncommon among men. Especially when they're single fathers."

"My father was _not_ like regular men. I don't know if it was because of what little he had accomplished in his own life or if he just wanted to have the best for his son, but _nothing_ that I did pleased him. I was constantly berated and belittled. I don't think the man ever said one nice thing to me. I don't think he even knew _how_ to give a compliment."

"What did you mean earlier? When you said that you thinking about who you were now?"

"I've only ever been the man that my father built me up to be. I've gone by his way of life so long that I'm not sure I can survive being anyone but that man."

"You father built you up to be a drunk, dirty pirate?" Will asked incredulously.

"In most ways. My father taught me to not follow any man's rule. Thus I became a pirate. He taught me that I was born to see this world, thus I got the black pearl. He taught me that lying never made a man anymore of a man, thus I became the most dishonest, honest man."

"And the drinking?" Will asked.

"I suppose that's always been my way to escape the horrors in my head. I had my first taste of rum at 8 years old."

"Why so young. For a strict man, that doesn't sound very responsible of your father."

"Will, mothers rub rum over the gums of teething babies to relieve the ache. I don't think that it is very hard to believe I tasted alcohol at that age. If anything I think that I was a little behind."

"Why'd you start to drink?"

"Because I discovered that it was a way to cope with the pain. Eventually it just became a way to get out of my head."

"So you drink to suppress memories?"

"I _drink_ to suppress the scars. I had a horrible childhood, and I didn't survive it. I died at a very young age. I was reborn at the age of 8. After a while, I became addicted to the sensation of numbness."

"Why did you stay as long as you did?"

"I knew nothing of the world around me. All I knew was pain, embarrassment, and anger. And I couldn't bring myself to leave my father alone. Despite his exterior, he was broken. I knew that."

"Then you're a great man Jack. I don't think that you'll have a problem being your true self anymore. Look at this as a chance to get over the sadness."

"I suppose that this is what I needed. Though I'm not sure if I've ever been dominated since I was 18."

"So long a go? What of the men, you've been with?" Will asked, pushing down what he could only describe as anger, not jealousy. At least that's what he told himself.

"So long a go? How old do you think I am? 30?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Why I thought you to be at least 35." Will said truthfully.

"I'm only 25."

"But you look so much older. And on the records in the prison…"

"Why thanks, Will. Nothing cheers a depressed man up more than telling him that he looks ten years older than he really is. I lied about my age because some of the things that I've been punished for could have been much worse if I'd admitted to being younger. I suppose that stress has a big part of why I look _**35**_**.** That and drinking."

"I mean, you honestly look younger now, but before…. I thought that it was just the dirt that made you look older. When's your birthday."

"October 16th."

Who would have ever guessed that Will was _10 months_ older than Jack?

"Are you finished with my hair?" Jack asked suddenly. He'd gotten quite restless while talking about his past.

"Yes. Would you like to see?"

"Please."

Will was taken aback by Jack's politeness. He supposed that now that Jack was going to be sober, he should get used to it. But it still came as a shock. Will gave Jack the piece of mirror he'd taken from Elizabeth. He watched as Jack's face contorted into some emotion that was hard to place.

"It's been a while since I've seen _this _face in a mirror. I thought I'd hidden it for good years ago."

Suddenly Will felt a tad bit guilty for not understanding why Jack had been the way he was. Of course he hadn't known until now. But it made sense. Obviously Jack had problems with his identity for what ever reasons. Now Jack's lack of hygiene when it came to physical appearances made a little more sense.

"It's _okay_ Jack. You do know that don't you?" Will comforted.

"I don't know if it's every _really_ been alright, even after three years away from my father."

"He's still alive?" Will asked, surprised.

"Yes. I believe that he currently lives on an island called Bartonga."

"I thought that you didn't want to leave him."

"I didn't, but after all, it's only so much I can take. Besides, he practically pushed me out of his life after…"

"After what?" Will pressed.

"It really doesn't matter anymore. He's _disowned_ me. I'm tired."

"Well then come my servant. To bed it is." Will said playfully, holding his arm out for Jack.

Jack gave a charming smile that made Will warm on the inside.

~*~*~

That's how Will ended up in Jack's room, watching the now younger man sleep. He felt like he owed Jack an apology. He hadn't known what Jack had went through as a child, still didn't know all of it (something told him that he didn't know anything). He'd been quick to judge without asking why Jack was the way he was. It made more sense now.

And it made him sick. He didn't want Jack to go back to being miserably drunk, but he wasn't sure if Jack was strong enough to function without rum as a crutch. Then a smile graced his lips because Jack was strong enough. He'd always been strong enough. He just didn't have the will. Know he did (no pun intended). Will stood up and walked to the door, looking back at Jack one last time. If Jack was going to get better, he'd need help. And Will was more than willing to do so.

Because Jack _was_ his friend. _Just_ a friend_. Right?_

_

* * *

  
_

Alright so I hope that it isn't too short. I think that right now it should be easy to see why the name is The Forgotten Love. This story is about how Jack learns to love again after all. More will be exposed about Jack's past later. And idk if Jack's father will ever come around. Do you think he should be in the story?


	4. Every Step of the Way

Okay so first off, I'm sorry I haven't updated. To be honest, I haven't felt like it and I work now so yeah. I do plan to update as much as possible because I want to at least finish one of my stories before I start another.

Featured Readers for Chapter 4:

**Toraudewa :** Yes I did see the third movie, but I didn't see it until after I'd already published my story. I wanted my story to have a darker past to it than the movie did so that's another reason why Jack's father is different. I originally started this movie off from after the first movie, so I hadn't planed on following the second or the third movie line. Do you think I should change him to adapt to the movies better?

**:** Is October 16 your brother's b'day? It's mine too! That's why I chose it. What's your B'Day, I'll make it the baby's birthday.

Wanna be mentioned in the entry of the next chapter? Ask a question, make a point, or give an idea and you'll be featured.

* * *

With new sunlight brought new problems with getting Jack to engage. It had been a week since Jack's transformation and he hadn't so much as set foot out of his quarters, save to use to head. Will would come in numerous times a day and try to make him come out, but he refused. He had no intentions on exposing himself to the men that had once been his crew. He felt naked and vulnerable and he refused to show himself in such a … _raw_…way.

Jack_ knew_ that he was being unfair. The other men on the ship were his friends, had stuck by him, sometimes at least, during his darkest fights. Yet he couldn't help but fear. Those men knew him as Captain Jack Sparrow. They knew him as ruthless, vile, and rude. They knew the captain all too well. But that was the only way they knew him. They didn't know Jonathan Edward Smith. _He_ barely knew Jonathan Edward Smith. The last time he'd seen this face in a mirror was right before he fled from home.

Seeing his face again made him feel raw, open and unprotected. A knock on the door brought him out of his reverie. Will stepped in and smiled at him. Was it noon already? Everyday at noon, Will would come and try to beckon him out of the small room he considered his haven now. After that, he'd come every hour on the hour.

"What are you doing Jack?" Will asked running a hand through Jack's long, brown tresses.

"Getting to know Jonathan again," Jack stated, unfazed by Will's intimate touch. Will seemed to touch him more and more like that, and he couldn't say it bothered him, which in return _did_ bother him.

Will frowned, his hand pausing momentarily. He resumed the petting motion after only a brief second, but his frown remained intact.

"Who's Jonathan?" Will questioned confused. Was this John another person from Jack's past?

"Jonathan Edward Smith," Jack started with a dry laugh, "Is my _real _name."

"If your real name is Jonathan Edward Smith, then how did you become Jack Sparrow?"

"When I left home, I wanted to leave behind everything that kept what little innocence I had left, my name included. The name was my father's, not mine. When people heard it they thought of me as _his _boy, _his_ son, and not an individual. That's what I longed for, to be a person who was seen and not remembered as someone's property."

"So you just grabbed the name Jack Sparrow out of the air?" Will asked? Jack leaned by into him unconsciously.

"No," Jack chuckled. "My mother was French. I do know that much. She wanted to name me Jacques. My father agreed, but only under the condition that it be said in English. Therefore, he named me Jonathan, John for short."

"I see. And Jack is a nickname for John," Will stated.

"Yes. Like Bill for William. I've _never_ completely understood the nature of nicknames. How do you derive _Dick _from _Richard_?" Jack asked, a slight frown marring his face.

"You're getting off subject John." Will rested his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Please don't call me that. I've always _detested _that name. As I was saying, I changed my first name to Jack for obvious, if not a bit complicated, reasons. I didn't need a middle name to be a pirate, so I never addressed myself as Jack Edward." Jack ignored the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"What about your last name?"

"The last name was my father's. It was the only thing he possessed that he was truly proud of. I wanted to strip myself of his very essence. I also felt that if I went about calling myself Jack Smith, it would be a little too obvious, and not nearly as captivating as a pirate's name should be. A pirate should have a memorable name that everyone doesn't want to hear, but yet can't help but speak. Smith was much too plain."

"But why Sparrow?" Will asked, slyly rubbing his lips along Jack's collarbone, making seem accidental.

"Simply because I love sparrows. Sparrows are graceful, joyous birds. They're free, something that, up until that point, I'd never been. They have beautiful voices that, while not so loud, people actually listen too. Besides, I was Catholic before becoming a Pirate."

"I'd never figure you to be so complex Jack."

"Jack isn't complex. Jack is simple. He does what he want because he can. It's John that is complicated, always looking for the deeper meaning. I would've thought that side of me would have died by now. Yet I'm still as curious as ever."

"It isn't so bad being John Edward Smith _and_ Jack Sparrow. You can be both. You can have what you want when you want and still have morals and be your real self Jack."

"What if it's too hard to be both? What if I'm afraid to be both? I don't have to feel anything if I'm Jack."

"You can't honestly tell me you don't miss being true to yourself Jack. I know that somewhere inside, you miss how you were."

"What's to miss? Pain, hurt, betrayal?"

"No, Jack. It's innocence, peace, purity, love."

"I don't know how to love. I never got the chance to learn."

"There's a first for everything Jack. Let me help you. Let _us _help you."

"And you won't leave me to fend for myself until I'm ready?"

"I'll be there every single step of the way."

Jack rose from the bed slowly. He was afraid. He was terrified. He was about to take the biggest step of his life, and he could barely breathe. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Will smiled down at him. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The light of a new day shined brightly down on him, and he stepped, Will holding his hand the entire time.

In the end, all it really takes is a small push.

* * *

Okay not as long as I would've liked it to be, but hey, it's something.

I need a Beta. Anyone want to fill the position for me?

Tell me what you think of this chapter. I decided to make it a little more serious. I threw in a few subtle but definite signs that Will wants Jack. Next chapter I'll throw in a kiss. I don't want to jump straight to the love because then the story loses its point and just become well written porn. Oh yeah…I put a little humor in, not much, but it's something. The next chapter will be lighter.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	5. Start of a War

OK, so updating hasn't been something I've been doing lately, but at least I'm updating quicker than at first. Anyway I promised a kiss and I'm making this up as I go along so don't expect Shakespeare.

Thank you for your reviews.

Speaking of reviews, you all brought something to my attention. This story isn't all that humorous. I'm not really sure why I even decided to call it so. I think it's because before I started writing this, I didn't really plan on it being that good and well written. I guess I've grown as an author. I'm not that good at writing anything funny, so I'm changing that. Sorry if that disappoints any of you, but I've got to go with what I do best.

**IchigoPudding**: I'm glad that you like it. I want a dominate Will too, but I can't find any, so I'm writing my own.

All previously stated disclaimers remain intact.

* * *

If there was one thing that Jack couldn't stand, it was a jealous woman. He'd had his share of jealous lovers, and it never ended well. Women were temperamental and emotional and vengeful. He was going through his own emotional crisis, he didn't need a woman scorned to add any pressure. Yet, it seemed that was exactly what Elizabeth was doing.

Elizabeth didn't like Jack. It didn't take a genius to figure that out, and Jack wasn't stupid. Elizabeth had only ever even tolerated him because she seemed to be utterly in love with Will. But now she and Will weren't together, and there was no telling when they would stop at an island again, so she was stuck on a ship with an ex that she didn't seem particularly fond of. It seemed as if they couldn't stand the sight of each other anymore. They spent the day arguing about directions and steering and food. In the time they weren't spitting insults at each other, Elizabeth seemed to be trying to decapitate Jack with her glare alone. Had he been Captain Jack Sparrow, it would've pissed him off and she'd have been overboard by now. But he wasn't Captain Jack Sparrow, he was just Jack, hardly Jack, and all her glares did was make him uneasy and fearful of what was to come.

"Will do you think that we'll be able to stop soon?" Jack asked. It was sunny and there was only one puffy cloud in the air to shield the sun, if it would blow ten or so yards over to the left.

"I don't think it would be necessary for us to stop for at least a week or so. Why, do you need something?" Will looked out at the horizon.

"If by something, you mean to be as far away from Elizabeth than yes. I'd even go so far as to say that it's life or death."

Will laughed and turned to face Jack, sweeping Jack's hair back from his face and hooking it behind his ear. "Don't fret about her. She's just bitter and a bit dramatic. She won't harm you."

"Am I supposed to take your word for it? Because you said the same thing about that tea you brewed yesterday and my stomach doesn't trust you any longer."

"It was an herbal tea to make your headache go away. I said it wouldn't harm you and it didn't"

"I think heaving everything I ate overboard counts as harm." Jack said leaning into Will.

Will chuckled. "All that aside though, is Elizabeth really making you that uncomfortable?"

"I fear she'll slit my throat in my sleep." Jack answered truthfully.

"I'd never let anyone hurt you John." Will answered in return.

"Don't call me that!" Jack snapped. Will chuckled lightly once more and rested his forehead on Jack's.

"I think John is a nice name. It fits you."

"It sounds like the name of a blacksmith." Jack lifted his eyes slightly, staring into Will's brown ones.

"I was a blacksmith once." Will grabbed Jack's hands and brought him closer, his forehead still resting on Jack's.

Jack shifted his gaze, unable to stare into Will's eyes any longer. He saw Elizabeth glaring at him from across the deck. Her gaze was cold and calculating, as if she were planning out his death. He could practically hear her snarl from were he was. Her grip closed around the fruit she was holding, squashing it in her hand. Jack gulped.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Will asked, stepping back to get a good look at Jack. "Is it the heat?"

"Yes, I suppose that's what it is." The heated glare of a bitch from hell would've been more accurate.

"Well, lets get you in the shade. Can't have you fainting now can we?" Will smiled playfully.

"Captain or not, I am a man and men do not faint. I'd sooner wear a dress than admit I was overcome by heat."

Despite his comment, Jack willingly followed Will back to his quarters.

Since Will refused to allow him to even smell rum, Jack had gained clarity that he seemed to have lost. Being a drunk and being a pirate equaled being dirty and smelly. Before, when he still controlled what he consumed in alcohol, Jack had either been too tired, drunk, or lazy to care that he was literally sleeping in his own filth. His newly found sobriety allowed him to see what Will must have seen from the very beginning. He was an utter pig.

Because Queen Bitch, ahem, _Elizabeth _had made venturing outside the comfort of his own quarters dangerous and scary, Jack had distracted himself by cleaning. There wasn't much that could have been done to make the room "pretty". It was, after all, a pirate ship and Jack wasn't looking for pretty. But at least now Jack could sleep comfortably without having to worry about rather or not that pile of growing fungus was going to eat him before sunrise. And with Will constantly wandering into his private quarters as of late, it made Jack more comfortable knowing that at least it was clean.

"What are you thinking of?" Will asked, pulling Jack out of his head.

"Unicorns and rainbows," Jack answered humorlessly.

"You know, I never would've pictured you as so prim and proper sober. Where is that sense of humor?"

"It went overboard with the rest of your tea." Jack replied without skipping a beat.

"It wasn't that bad!" Will defended himself.

"It tasted like wood shavings and shoe polish."

"How do you even know what shoe polish tastes like?"

"What happens in Tortuga stays in Tortuga."

"I like how comfortable you've gotten with me." Will said suddenly.

"And there goes that moment," Jack said sourly.

"I'm serious. You've been so grim lately. A ghost of your former self really."

"And how the hell would you know what my former self was like? All you ever did was complain and follow behind Miss Prissy Ass!" Jack snapped.

Will immediately felt bad. It was easy to forget that Jack wasn't who he'd originally thought him to be. Will sighed in defeat. Jack was hurting and was embarrassed by his past. It was easy to hurt him, to humiliate him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry for being a dick."

"I knew I Dick once. Bloody awful cook, he was," Jack answered. And just like that, Jack had forgiven him.

" I really do like this though. The way we can go back and forth, how effortless the conversation is between us."

"Really William, my boy. There's no need to get all prissy on me. I'm a boy, not some blasted girl if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed." Will leered.

Jack had gotten surprisingly used to that, the way that Will went from being rigid and firm, to dark and sexy in a matter of seconds. It had caught him off guard at first, the way that Will flirted with him with little to no care about what others may think. The touches, the looks, they had become normal, almost expected. And yet, no matter how hard he tried, Jack couldn't stop that damned blush that erupted in his cheeks every time it happened.

"I like how you twirl your hair like that when you're nervous. It's cute," Will stated suddenly.

"I don't know what is more insulting. The fact that you think I twirl my hair, or the fact that you just called me cute."

"You don' t think you're cute?" Will asked incredulously, as if the thought itself was absurd.

"Kittens are cute. Dresses are cute. I am not!"

"You're gorgeous." Will whispered, tongue dangerously close to Jack's sensitive ear.

And holy hell, when had he gotten so close? Wasn't he just standing across the room from Jack, arms crossed over a taunt chest that Jack so hadn't noticed? Now he was in Jack's personal space, breathing the same air as Jack, fingers, calloused from years of being a blacksmith, playing with the silken strands of hair that Jack let fall over his shoulders; much too lazy to have pulled it back.

"Any objections to that?" Will asked.

Did he honestly expect an answer, when he was pressed so close, encasing Jack's body in a smoldering heat? Jack could hardly think one syllable words, let alone formulate a witty comeback. Something, however, told Jack that a response hadn't been what Will was looking for anyway. Besides, anything that Jack said now would just ruin the mood and Jack really didn't want to lose the body heat that Will was giving off, despite the fact that it was boiling out on the deck.

Instead, Jack lifted his head up, jutting out his chin in a defiant manner. Will laughed softly, then slowly closed the gap between their lips. Being that Will was only and inch taller than him, the deed was done with very little difficulty and great amounts of burning passion. The kiss itself was small, almost chaste, but the feelings that it ignited grew bigger by the second. Will pulled away and smiled innocently, although he was anything but.

"Come on, lets enjoy the sun while we can."

Jack allowed himself to be pulled out of his room, lips tingling. They passed Elizabeth, and her eyes met his. He looked down on her with a smugness that gave away what probably only counted as a friendly peck. Her answering glare spoke of war.

_Let her come, _Jack thought. Not even uptight wenches could ruin his mood.

* * *

And that gets this chapter out the way. I originally planned for this to be much longer, but at least its something. Review! I'm interested to see how you guys like it.


End file.
